As shown by JP-A-2005-209278, a library device (in some cases also referred to as “data storage system”) is known in which data cartridges are housed in a plurality of cells of a magazine, a desired data cartridge is selectively picked out from among these data cartridges, and reading/writing of data is then carried out by a drive device.
FIG. 1A is a plan view of a library device related to the present invention. FIG. 1B is a front view of the library device related to the present invention. FIG. 2 is an outer perspective view of the example of a library device related to the present invention.
As shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 2, the library device related to the present invention includes: magazines 1200, two drive devices 1600, and accessor mechanism 1400. Magazines 1200 include a plurality of cells 1300 for accommodating data cartridges 1100 in a stacked state and in a horizontal state. Drive devices 1600 carry out reading of data from and writing of data to the recording medium in data cartridges 1100. Accessor mechanism 1400 transports data cartridges 1100.
In the library device that is related to the present invention, two magazines 1200 are oppositely arranged such that the openings of cells 1300 confront each other. In addition, in the library device that is related to the present invention, two drive devices 1600 are arranged one over the other close to one end of these two magazines 1200. The two magazines 1200 and drive devices 1600 are arranged to make a substantially U-shaped form. The open directions of the openings of cells 1300 of two magazines 1200 face in directions orthogonal to the X-direction, and moreover, are directed to confront each other. The open direction of drive devices 1600 is the X-direction that differs from the directions of both of the opening directions of two magazines 1200.
In this way, the opening directions of each of cells 1300 inside two magazines 1200 and drive devices 1600 are all different. As a result, a swivel mechanism for rotating picker mechanism 1500 is provided in accessor mechanism 1400 for removing data cartridges 1100 from each of cells 1300 and inserting data cartridges into each of drive devices 1600.
Next, FIG. 3 shows a schematic plan view of a cell and data cartridge relating to the present invention.
Protrusion 1301 of a plate spring structure that protrudes inside is provided on the side of cell 1300. On the other hand, notch 1101 is formed at a position that corresponds to protrusion 1301 in data cartridge 1100. The engagement of protrusion 1301 in notch 1101 prevents unintended removal of data cartridge 1100 from cell 1300. The insertion into and removal from cell 1300 of data cartridge 1100 is carried out while pressing back this protrusion 1301.
In the library device shown in FIG. 1A and FIG. 2, however, magazines 1200 are arranged on both sides of accessor mechanism 1400. In addition, the necessity of a swivel mechanism for rotating picker mechanism 1500 on accessor mechanism 1400 increases the size of accessor mechanism 1400. As a result, the library device requires a large installation space, and further, the complex construction of accessor mechanism 1400 entails high costs.
In response, the adoption of cells of the so-called housing-cell type as well as a modification of the layout of the magazines and drive devices can be considered. A housing cell refers to a cell of a type that allows housing of a plurality of data cartridges in one cell. In the following explanation, a housing cell is referred to as a deep cell. As the layout of the library device, a layout is considered in which a magazine that accommodates deep cells and a drive device for this magazine are aligned, and the opening direction of the deep cells and the opening direction of the drive device are arranged in one direction. This layout both allows consolidation to a single magazine and a reduction of the installation space of the library device due to elimination of the need for a swivel mechanism in the accessor mechanism.